


'You too can be Royalty'

by ImTiredo7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eh- Im honestly done with tags-, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy little family, Kings & Queens, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mom!Quackity, dad!schlatt, how tf do you make good tags-, some good o'l brother love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTiredo7/pseuds/ImTiredo7
Summary: Alex is mistreated by his father who happens to King, he decides to run away one night. While he ventures to a new Kingdom he finds a charming yet sketchy man who shows interest in Alex, he asks him for a favor...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Who are you...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfic I am posting here so please do be nice :] It might not be the best writing for I am dyslexic (I use the speaker thingie sometimes-) And writing is hardddd. OKAY ANYWHO- I hope you like it! This is just the first tiny chapter! I have the second ready so just lmk when you want the next one!

_ Alex is a prince who isn't happy, i mean his kingdom is kinda going to shit. His mother died during childbirth years ago and his father pinned the blame of his own son. Alex obeyed his father in fear of being hurt or yelled at for something he couldn't control, as years went by his father grew old and Alex decided to sneak away one night. He ran off into a nearby kingdom and met a rather sketchy character, he was scared and raised his fists seeming ready to punch. He had no skill yet believed he could still punch.. right? The man introduced himself as schlatt. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Come closer and I'll shank you.” Alex didn’t know what he was capable of, Schlatt walked closer and took the prince’s hand. He examined the ring he had on his hand and looked up at the boy, “Your not from this kingdom, right?” Alex shook his head, “No, I’m from the neighboring kingdom.” Schlatt smirked and let go of his hand. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I'm guessing you're the prince, right?” Schlatt asked and made suggestive eyes towards his ring, “yes, How did you know? Are you some kind of stalker...?” Alex moved back a bit and looked at his ring.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “No, no, no. That ring belongs to the queen of your Kingdom so it would only make sense if you were her son, I study Kingdoms and their rulers.” The man shoved his hands in his pocket and admired the prince for a few seconds before becoming slightly flustered.  _

_  
Quackity thought for a moment, “So… You’re a kingdom stalker?” he said and chuckled to himself.    
  
Schlatt scoffed and sighed, “I guess that works too. Listen cutie, what are ya doin’ here? It’s weird for you to be here without some kinda- escort.” he explained and raised his eyebrows with a smirk. He knew what he was doing. He was heavily interested in this... Schlatt guy; he was charming and frankly good looking.    
_


	2. Schlatt's story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Schlatt's basic background story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII- I WAS tOO EXCITED NOT POST IT NOW SO UH- Pennies for your thoughts? also I will try my best to make the following chapters longer but y'know my mind starts blanking at some point

_Schlatt had been at his booth where he sold his items, more or less things Rich people didn’t want anymore. He fixed em up and sold them for a bit cheaper than the original price, he did make money and it was worth all the cleaning._ _  
_ _  
_ _He didn’t always work due to the fact that he had Tubbo; his kid, his wife left him after giving birth to the poor thing. He had no choice but to take it and take care of it and he wouldn’t ever regret his decision, that kid is the best thing to ever happen to him._

 _His parents however didn’t like this decision and often shunned him until he got into a yelling match with them about it. His small brother; Ranboo, would be curled up in a ball in the corner. He remembered how he hated yelling so he would tell his parents to calm down but at some point they had enough, he was kicked out._ _  
_ _  
_ _His parents were still mad and mistreated Ranboo, Schlatt hated this yet wasn’t allowed back inside. He so badly wanted to help him; he loved his brother and felt so bad for him. He wanted to help him but he couldn’t make his way in; he promised from that day on he would come back to get him._ _  
_ _  
_ _He moved from his Kingdom to a far Kingdom that had been ruled by Technoblade and his partner Dream; it was one of the two Kingdoms that had just started being more inclusive._ _  
_ _  
_ _These rulers had treated them well, he even got to know them when they saw what kind of work he had been doing. They gave them whatever they didn’t want so he could sell it, they even took care of his son when he couldn’t find someone else to, they became pretty good friends and with Schlatt’s personality Dream took a liking to him rather quickly._ _  
  
_

_Schlatt hadn’t always studied Kingdoms either but he needed to once he was kicked out, he studied them to know where he had been and how many Kingdoms he had passed. He remembered his promise and even made a small map that led him to his old Kingdom._   
  
_Now, seeing this boy… He knew what Kingdom he was from and a tiny bit of hope was given to him, not only to land the boy because ‘DAMN HES FUCKING CUTE-’ but because he happens to be the son of the King that rules the Kingdom where his brother is. He needed to make a compromise so he could go back with him and get his brother, he needed it._


	3. I need aNsWeRs (not fic update)

Okay- I have so many Ideas and I'm thinking of making a Karlnap or Dreamnoblade fic! Now I also have about two more fics already in progress. 

I have a Highschool AU that would be Schlatt x Quackity but also Dreamnoblade! Im excited for this one because my friend has so many ideas and I just wanted to know if you guys would be interested in reading it if I did do it :) 

Secondly! Im going to make a Headcanon book because my ever so talented friend has so many, like lord how does your brain even do that- It will consist of so many different ships and family tings! 

Now lasttt, About the schedule of this Fic! I dont have one ;-; I kinda write whenever I want to- like I could be watching a stream and randomly just an idea pops up and boom- Chapter born. If a schedule is wanted then I will gladly make one! 

Thats all, Thank you for reading the fic so far and all that jazz. Tell me your thoughhttsss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment your thoughts and opinions!!! It would mean the world :]


	4. Extra info

Hi hi! I want to say Thank you for reading my fic so far!

I've been having bit of a writing block and my brain is just blah soooo, There won't be a new chapter until I think of something! 

I also have really bad grades right now so Im also struggling to get those upppp, If you do want more from me you can check my Ship headcanon book which im updating in a bit :] If you have some hcs or something you think should happen in this fic you can dm me on discord at Depressoooo_expressoooo#4555 with your ideas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lovelies :)


End file.
